


... OR SO IT SEEMS TO ME ...

by bornforwar_archivist, tangofiction



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2020-03-14 16:29:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18951805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangofiction/pseuds/tangofiction
Summary: By TangoEveryone commissioned Sappho�s verses back then! Just check out these.





	... OR SO IT SEEMS TO ME ...

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters are property of MCA/Universal. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made from these parodies (… or so it seems to me).
> 
>  
> 
> Author’s note: This is a response to a challenge on the TX forum, based on the famous Sappho scroll that Xena gave Gabrielle for her birthday in “Many Happy Returns". Everyone commissioned Sappho’s verses back then! Just check out these.
> 
>  
> 
> Original poem:
> 
>  
> 
> There's a moment when I look at you
> 
> And no speech is left in me,
> 
> My tongue breaks,
> 
> Thin fire runs under my skin
> 
> And I tremble and grow paler than the reed
> 
> For I am dying of such love,
> 
> Or so it seems to me.

Joxer to Gabrielle  
  
  
  
There's a moment when I look at you  
  
And my legs wobble dangerously  
  
My sword breaks  
  
My helmet slips over my sweaty forehead  
  
And covers my eyes  
  
And I stammer, and stumble  
  
And land right in the campfire - not that I care,  
  
Because, uh... you look really nice today...   
  
Or so it seems to me.  
  
  
  
Gabrielle to Ares  
  
  
  
There's a moment when I look at you  
  
And there's no speech left in me  
  
(Which is sayin' something, now!)   
  
So I just shake my head in a sad sort of way  
  
And go back to tending the fire  
  
Because, frankly, if you don't tell her now  
  
You're too much of a coward to deserve her  
  
Or so it seems to me.  
  
  
  
Aphrodite to Cupid  
  
  
  
There's, like, this moment, see,  
  
When I look at you (doesn't happen often)  
  
And go - "Man!"  
  
Because you have wings, and fly  
  
Like a - what do you call it? - birdy-thing  
  
And I grow scared, and my lips tremble  
  
Because let's face it, you didn't get them from me  
  
And I've never done it with a bird ... or so it seems to me.  
  
(Have I??)  
  
  
  
Borias to Evil Xena  
  
  
  
Zere'z a moment venn I look at you  
  
And I haff to pinch my noz  
  
And retch  
  
For you are vearing a smelly hide  
  
Covered viz deer blood, and zere are  
  
Antlerz sprouting from your forehead;  
  
You haff bin vizitinn zat Alti again  
  
Or so it seemz to mee.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~ 


End file.
